Worship
by Abigail1980
Summary: Wiek nie powinien mieć znaczenia. Gdy spotykasz osobę, która dopełnia niedokończone części twojego jestestwa, to nie powinno mieć znaczenia ponad nic innego." Historia bezwstydnego młodego mężczyzny, niezauważalnej kobiety i bezbożnego uwielbienia.
1. ŚMIECH

ROZDZIAŁ 1 - ŚMIECH

…**Bella…**

Hymny rozbrzmiewają w powietrzu, chór wyśpiewuje chwałę Panu.

On siedzi na podwyższeniu, przyglądając się swoim parafianom. Swojemu stadu.

Jest dobrym przywódcą, pasterzem. Odpowiedzialny. Prawdziwy.

Powinnam być z nim szczęśliwa. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem, to właśnie mówią. To właśnie widzą.

Spoglądam w dół na rząd obok mnie, uciszając moje najmłodsze, zmuszając je, aby było spokojne i ciche. Wtedy dostrzegam jej twarz, sposób, w jaki na coś patrzy.

To ty.

Z przodu pomieszczenia, stoisz obok innych ministrantów, tak pochłonięty swoimi obowiązkami. W sposób, w jaki on jest.

Jej twarz rumieni się z uwielbienia, tęsknoty, miłości. Albo tego, co uważa za miłość. Wiem lepiej. Ona ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, nie wie jeszcze dostatecznie dużo.

Wyłapuje twoje spojrzenie.

Ja łapię oddech.

Ty łapiesz mnie za serce i nawet o tym nie wiesz.

Jeszcze.

Wiję się na siedzeniu, czuję pode mną twardą ławkę. Żałuję, że to nie twoja twardość jest pode mną.

Ogarniasz mnie wzrokiem, zatrzymując się na mojej twarzy. Ja spuszczam wzrok.

To jest złe, ale nie mogę przestać.

Kiedy nabożeństwo się kończy, ona podchodzi do ciebie, opiera się o ciebie.

Twoja ręka jest dookoła jej ramion, gdy śmiejesz się z nią i innymi w twoim pobliżu. Ja chcę być w twoim pobliżu, śmiać się z tobą. Zamiast tego stoję z nim.

Nigdy się z nim nie śmieję, już nie.

Uśmiechając się, kontynuuję tę szaradę mimiczną na jeszcze jeden tydzień. Plotkarskie stare kobiety przechodzą obok, przekonane, że wszystko jest w porządku, prawidłowo, doskonale, jak ich zdaniem powinno być.

To nie jest doskonałość.

Doskonałością jesteś ty.

Doskonałością jesteś ty ze mną, kiedy nikt inny o tym nie wie. Doskonałością jest to, o czym marzę, czego chcę najbardziej. Czego pragnę.

Doskonałość była wczoraj, w starej stodole mojego ojca, z tobą zatopionym we mnie, z tobą wokół mnie.

Ty jesteś doskonałością, a ja jestem tobą zaślepiona.


	2. ROZBITY

ROZDZIAŁ 2 - ROZBITY

…**Edward****…**

Jej skóra nie jest tak gładka jak twoja.

Jej włosy pachną tak samo, identyczny szampon, ale to nie to samo. To jest wystarczająco złe.

Patrzenie na ciebie z nim, rani mnie, załamuje mnie.

On nie może kochać ciebie tak jak ja.

On nie może dotykać ciebie tak jak ja.

Powiedziałaś mi, wiem. Jednak stoisz z nim, uśmiechasz się dla niego.

To nie jest uśmiech, którym obdarzasz mnie. Ten, który rozświetla całą twoją twarz.

Widzę w niej twój uśmiech, i to mnie uspokaja, sprawia, że rzeczy stają się do zniesienia.

Jeśli nie mogę mieć ciebie, mogę mieć ją, prawda?

Następną twoją najlepszą rzecz.

- Przychodzisz dzisiaj wieczorem? – pyta, jej twarz pełna nadziei i szczęścia.

Moje usta znajdują jej policzek, przytaknięciem zapewniam, że będę tam.

Nie mogę przegapić okazji, aby ciebie zobaczyć, nawet, jeśli tylko pod pozorem spotkania z nią.

Ona załamałaby się, gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedziała się o nas, o tym, co czuję do ciebie.

Przynajmniej wtedy, ona i ja pasowalibyśmy do siebie. Oboje bylibyśmy rozbici.

Rozbici przez ciebie.


	3. SZAFA

**ROZDZIAŁ 3 – SZAFA **

…**Bella…**

- Ciii, nic nie mów – szepczę.

Jesteś głośny, gdy dochodzisz, ale może to tylko ze mną.

Czy jesteś głośny, kiedy szczytujesz dla niej? Czy dochodzisz dla niej?

Wiem, że uprawiałeś z nią seks, kilka miesięcy temu poprosiła o tabletki antykoncepcyjne.

To było zanim cię poznałam, zanim cię pożądałam.

Jej ojciec nie wie o tobie i o niej. Gdyby tak było, wyrzuciłby cię z domu.

To nie do przyjęcia.

Wtedy nie mogłabym się z tobą widywać.

Muszę się z tobą widywać. Więcej, niż tylko to trochę dozwolone.

- Skończyłaś? – pytasz.

Potrząsam głową, i widzę jak klękasz w ciemności, twoje usta zrównują się z moją nagością.

Twoja ręka łapie moje udo zakładając je na swoje ramię.

Gubię się w ekstazie, przetykając palce przez twoje włosy, gdy przyciągam cię bliżej, głębiej.

- Tak, więcej – skomlę.

Nie rozczarowujesz. Nigdy nie rozczarowujesz.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś.

Zastanawiam się, czy to było z nią, z moją córką.

Czy ona wcześniej czuła twój język? Czy szczytuje na twoich ustach tak jak ja?

Czy smakuje tak jak ja?

Moje ciało trzęsie się, kiedy pchasz mnie na krawędź. Palce podwijają się. Usta rozchylają, ledwo powstrzymując jęk.

Wstajesz, przyciągając mnie mocno do siebie, całując mnie.

Kosztuję siebie na twoich ustach i chcę tego już zawsze.

- W ten weekend mam mecz baseballowy, wybierasz się? – pytasz, bez tchu, gdy twoje dłonie muskają moje piersi.

- Oczywiście.

- Moje pierwsze przyłożenie jest dla ciebie.

Mam zawroty głowy, jakbym była w liceum, kiedy go poznałam.

Chciałabym żebyś to był ty, ale to było lata temu. Dlaczego to nie mogłoby być teraz? Dlaczego nie mogę być nią?

Twoje spodnie szybko zostają zapięte, zanim zostawiasz mnie w ciemnej szafie, zatrzymując się w łazience, aby zmyć mój zapach.

Nadal musisz pocałować ją na dobranoc.

Czego bym nie oddała za ten pocałunek.

Nie schodzę na dół, po prostu idę do łóżka. Nie mogę zobaczyć ciebie z nią, zobaczyć jej kochającej ciebie.

On tam jest, czeka. Jego dotyk nie jest taki jak twój, i wyobrażam sobie ciebie, gdy jest na mnie, we mnie.

Chciałabym, żebyś to był ty.


	4. DOMEK NA DRZEWIE

**ROZDZIAŁ 4 – DOMEK NA DRZEWIE**

… **Edward …**

Ciągnie mnie na zewnątrz, obok domu. Cichy chichot wypełnia powietrze.

- Ciii, słuchaj – mówi, stając w miejscu.

Słyszę go. Otwarte okno nad nami, jego stęknięcia unoszą się w powietrzu.

- Ew, moi rodzice uprawiają seks – mówi.

Żołądek mi opada. Pozwalasz mu się dotknąć, wypełnić, w sposób w jaki ja to robiłem kilka minut wcześniej.

- Chodź – mówi, ciągnąc mnie na ogródek za domem. Podążam za nią, w górę po drabinie i do domku na drzewie.

Serce mnie boli, mogę wymiotować.

Jej koszula jest zdjęta, a jej stanik znika. Jej sutki wyglądają jak twoje.

- Pieprz mnie, Edwardzie.

Robię to, ponieważ mnie o to poprosiła. I ponieważ ty pozwalasz mu siebie mieć.

Pamiętam jak brzmiał, kiedy uderzał w ciebie, i jęczę, gdy wpycham się w jej ciasną cipkę.

Ona jest ciaśniejsza, niż ty, ale mi się to nie podoba.

Powiedziałaś mi, że jestem duży, wiem, że jestem większy, niż większość facetów w moim wieku.

Lubisz mnie dużego.

Ona też lubi mnie dużego. Słyszałem jak mówiła koleżankom.

- Edward – jęczy, miotając się pode mną. Pcham mocniej, robiąc to ssę jej szyję.

Może, jeśli jutro zobaczysz tam malinkę, będziesz wiedzieć co mi zrobiłaś, pozwalając mu się dotknąć.

- Bella – szepczę, dochodząc mocno w jej wnętrzu.

Nieruchomieje. – Co?

- Bella… piękna – próbuję ukryć mój błąd. – Jesteś taka piękna. Myślałem, że lubisz to gówno z zagranicznym językiem.

Uśmiecha się, a ja widzę twój uśmiech.

- Lubię, ale to imię mojej mamy. Może nie mów już tego więcej, okej? - Śmieje się.

- Nigdy więcej – mówię, obiecując, że nigdy więcej się nie pomylę.

Albo już nigdy więcej z nią nie będę.

To jest trudne… zbyt trudne.

Potrzebuję cię, i nie lubię jej okłamywać.

Ona jest zbyt podobna do ciebie, nie mogę zrujnować jej w sposób, w jaki ja jestem zrujnowany.

- Dzięki za pieprzenie, kochanie – mówi, leżąc nago na podłodze, łapiąc oddech.

Ona jest popieprzona. Ty jesteś popieprzona. Ja jestem popieprzony.

To wszystko jest popieprzone.

A ja nie mogę przestać.


	5. MALINKA

**ROZDZIAŁ 5 – MALINKA**

… **Bella …**

Na jej szyi jest siniak.

Wiem, że pochodzi od ciebie.

Zostawiłeś go tam celowo, czuję to.

Nie zauważyłam otwartego okna, dopóki on nie skończył ostatniej nocy. Kiedy spojrzałam twój samochód wciąż był na zewnątrz.

Powinnam zostać w środku, ale musiałam wiedzieć.

W nocnej koszuli i z bosymi stopami, sprawdziłam dom. Nie było cię tutaj.

Weranda była pusta, więc pozostało tylko jedno miejsce.

W połowie drogi przez ogród mogłam cię usłyszeć, wydawałeś te same dźwięki, jakie robiłeś będąc ze mną.

Zamarłam, słuchając ciebie. Słuchając jak traci nad sobą panowanie w twoich rękach.

Wówczas wypowiedziałeś moje imię…

Moje serce przestało bić.

Zatuszowałeś to, a ja pobiegłam do domu, płacząc w kuchni, aż usłyszałam ją wchodzącą do domu, idącą na górę do swojego pokoju.

Patrzyłam jak twoje tylne światła znikają w oddali.

Chciałabym być z tobą w samochodzie.

Ona siada przy kuchennym stole, dumnie pokazując malinkę. Jestem pewna, że bardziej jest dla jej przyjaciół w szkole, niż dla mnie.

Ona nie wie co do ciebie czuję.

Ma 17 lat, nie zwraca uwagi na chęci lub potrzeby innych.

Tydzień mija jak zawsze. Mój umysł skoncentrowany jest na piątku, kiedy znowu ciebie zobaczę.

W piątek rano nie spodziewam się twojego samochodu na moim podjeździe.

Leah wybiega przez drzwi, krzycząc na pożegnanie, gdy ja macham.

Twój wzrok jest na mnie, nawet gdy ona pochyla się nad centralną konsolą i całuje ciebie w policzek.

Ja pochylałam się na centralną konsolą w chwili, gdy ssałeś moje piersi, robiąc mi palcówkę. To było w lesie tamtej nocy, po fajerwerkach na czwartego lipca.

Miałam szczęście, że zapomniałam wyłączyć grilla, a ty miałeś czas, aby podwieźć mnie do domu.

Nigdy nie zapominam wyłączyć grilla, ale nikt inny o tym nie wie.

Nadchodzi noc i następnym razem kiedy ciebie dostrzegam, jesteś na boisku, w uniformie.

- Następny, starszy biegacz, numer 19, Edward Cullen! – ogłasza spiker.

Tłum szaleje dla ciebie. Nie mogę nic poradzić na odczuwany przez krzyczące dziewczyny cień zazdrości. Patrzę jak mdleją wokół mnie.

Leah jest na bieżni, skacze i się okręca. Jest idealną cheerleaderką, dopingującą swojego doskonałego chłopaka grającego w futbol. Wszystko wydaje się takie doskonałe.

Chciałabym, żeby tak było. Chciałabym, żebym to ja była na tej bieżni, tak jak było to osiemnaście lat temu. Kiedy wpadłam mu w oko.

Chciałabym, abyś to był ty.

Pięć minut po rozpoczęciu gry zdobywasz swoje pierwsze przyłożenie. Wiesz gdzie siedzę, zawsze w tym samym miejscu.

Kiwasz kaskiem w moim kierunku. Posyłasz buziaka, wszyscy myślą, że to dla Leah, która jest na bieżni przede mną.

Ja wiem lepiej.

Patrzę na nią, dostrzegając, że po malince nie ma już śladu. Podobnie jak twoich uczuć dla niej.

Nie były tak silne, jak to, co czujesz do mnie.

Nigdy nie będą, bez względu na to, co ktoś inny powie.

Teraz muszę powstrzymać cię przed pójściem na zabawę po meczu…


	6. ŁAWKA REZERWOWYCH

**ROZDZIAŁ 6 – ŁAWKA REZERWOWYCH**

… **Edward …**

Widzę ją po meczu, czekającą z moimi przyjaciółmi. Chciałbym, żeby była tobą.

Wiem, że widziałaś malinkę, dostrzegłem to w twoich oczach, kiedy podjechałem po nią tego ranka. To cię zraniło.

Cieszę się.

Ty też mnie zraniłaś.

Przez cały tydzień byłem nawiedzany przez dźwięki jego… uprawiającego z tobą seks… stękającego i jęczącego z tobą.

Nie słyszałem twojego głosu. Czy ci się podobało? Byłaś pod nim? Albo na nim?

Nigdy nie myślałem o pozycjach seksualnych, dopóki nie poznałem ciebie. Ty mnie nauczyłaś.

Tamtej nocy wykorzystałem Leah. Niedobrze mi z tego powodu. Wcześniej nie zawsze tak było między nami.

Nie pieprzyłem jej odkąd pierwszy raz ciebie pocałowałem. Nie mogłem. Dopóki nie usłyszałem ciebie z nim.

- Edward! – krzyczy. Zachowuję się tak jakbym jej nie słyszał, przechodząc obok grupy moja głowa odwraca się w drugą stronę. – Edward!

Idę przed siebie. Muszę się stąd wydostać, muszę ciebie zobaczyć.

Wiem, że byłaś tutaj, widziałem cię na trybunach. Posyłałem ci buziaka po każdym przyłożeniu.

Zdobyłem ich dla ciebie pięć. Ostateczny wynik meczu nic dla mnie nie znaczył, liczyłaś się tylko ty.

Jej kroki podążają za mną i słyszę je coraz bliżej. Skręcam, dając nura do toalety, wiedząc, że po drugiej stronie budynku jest drugie wyjście.

Ręce klepią mnie po plecach, kiedy pokonuję drogę, gratulując mi wygranej drużyny.

Nie obchodzi mnie to. Muszę cię znaleźć.

Po stronie budynku z której wychodzę jest ciemno i biegnę do mojego samochodu. Dostrzegam zaparkowaną wzdłuż ulicy twoją ciężarówkę, opierasz się o nią.

Wrzucając moje rzeczy do bagażnika, biegnę na drugą stronę ulicy, pragnąć ciebie zobaczyć. Dotknąć ciebie.

- Bella. – Moje słowa są delikatne, ciche. Obserwujesz ulicę, ciemność pod nami.

Musimy się ukryć, zanim ktoś nas zobaczy. Zanim ona przyjdzie, szukając. A wiem, że tak zrobi, wie, że tutaj jestem. Gdzieś.

Chwytam twoją rękę, ciągnąc cię w kierunku boiska baseballowego, i poza zasięg wzroku. Ławka rezerwowych jest wystarczająca, pusta i ciemna.

- Słyszałam cię… w domku na drzewie. Czy to jest chore, że zastanawiam się czy ona jest tak dobra dla ciebie, jak ja?

Wypuszczam głęboki oddech, pozwalając palcom prześledzić twoje ramię. – Też ciebie słyszałem. Albo jego, przez okno. Dlatego to zrobiłem. Pozwoliłaś mu siebie dotknąć, więc ja pozwoliłem, aby ona dotknęła mnie. Jesteśmy teraz kwita, prawda? – pytam.

Twoje oczy nie ukrywają niczego przede mną. Widzę w nich ból. Chęć, pragnienie, urazę, gniew… pożądanie.

- Myślałam o tobie przez cały czas – szepczesz, przeciągając palcami po mojej szczęce. – Chciałam, abyś to był ty.

Moje oczy zamykają się. – Chciałem, żeby ona była tobą. Tak bardzo.

- Słyszałam… Słyszałam jak zawołałeś moje imię.

Patrząc na ciebie, jak bardzo zbliżyłaś się do mnie, nie mogę już przestać. – Cieszę się.

Przyciągam twoje ciało do mojego, moje usta są na twoich. Pchanie, ciągnięcie, szarpanie. Kochanie.

Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, cieszę się, że ubrałaś sukienkę.

Cieszę się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy moje palce nie odnajdują pod spodem majtek.

Siadam na ławce, ciągnąc cię na kolana.

Mój penis pulsuje, wołając o ciebie i opadasz na mnie.

Nigdy, w całym moim życiu nie czułem się tak kompletny, zadowolony, spełniony.

Ty dajesz, a ja oddaję, obiecując rzeczy o których wiem, że nigdy nie będę mógł zrobić, sprawić, że się spełnią. Nie obchodzi mnie to, chcę ich. Z tobą. Tylko z tobą.

Kiedy to się kończy, po tym, jak krzyknęłaś moje imię w moje ramię, pozwalam ci odejść. Odchodzisz, obiecując, że wkrótce mnie znajdziesz.

Patrzę jak odchodzisz, uśmiechając się, kiedy widzę jasny przebłysk mojego spełnienia kapiący w dół po twojej nodze.

To obrzydliwe. To wszystko. Moja sperma, to co zrobiliśmy, kim jesteśmy.

A jednak, to jest dla mnie wszystkim.

Żyję dla tych skradzionych chwil, i nie sądzę, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Jeszcze.


	7. HOTEL

**ROZDZIAŁ 7 – HOTEL**

… **Bella …**

Dni mijają. Tygodnie mijają. Miesiące mijają. Tak wiele czasu, tak wiele skradzionych chwil.

Leah mi się wypłakuje, ponieważ uważa, że masz romans. Jestem jej matką. Powinnam ją zapewniać, że ją kochasz, że nigdy byś tego nie zrobił.

Kłamię. Przez zęby.

Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy znowu cię zobaczę, choć wiem, ile bólu jej sprawię, jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowie.

Twoja drużyna dociera do mistrzostw stanowych. Jestem podekscytowana, ale nie z powodu gry. Z powody pokoju hotelowego po.

Ciułam i oszczędzam dolar tutaj, pięć dolarów tam. Mogę wynająć pokój i nikt nie będzie wiedział. Możemy być razem, sami, bez zagrożenia, że zostaniemy przyłapani.

Zdobywasz trzy przyłożenia i wszyscy krzyczą dla ciebie. To nie wystarcza, aby wygrać, ale dla mnie wystarcza. Chcę ciebie, pomimo tego.

Wiesz, że ze mną możesz zaliczać w każdej chwili, kiedy zechcesz, tak często jak zechcesz. Zawsze będziesz wygrywał.

Jest późno, powiem mu, że zamierzam zostać z przyjaciółką w mieście. Ona ma trudne chwile, rozwód i takie tam. Chwali mnie, jestem taką dobrą przyjaciółką. Taka miłosierna.

Nie jestem. Jestem napalona i potworna, i wiecznie uzależniona od ciebie.

W pokoju jest ciemno, kiedy do niego wchodzę. Masz numer, wysłałam ci wiadomość z nim. Będziesz tu wkrótce, więc czekam.

Twoje pukanie do drzwi zaskakuje mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że zasnę, ale szybko wpuszczam cię do środka, chcąc spędzić z tobą tyle czasu, ile to możliwe.

Jesteś zmęczony, obolały od gry. Zajmuję się tobą, pocierając i gładząc, i masując każdą część ciebie, która boli. Potem pocieram, gładzę i masuję każdą część ciebie, która mnie pragnie.

Podoba ci się moja czerwono-złota przejrzysta koszulka nocna, nawet, jeśli rozrywasz ją na dwie części.

Całą noc spędzasz we mnie, w taki, czy inny sposób. Rozmawiamy, śmiejemy się, marzymy. Śpimy.

A ja nigdy nie spałam tak dobrze, tak spokojnie. Twoje ramiona są moim bezpiecznym miejscem, na zawsze.

Kiedy światło poranka przebija przez okno, łza spływa po moim policzku.

Chcesz zerwać z Leah, zostawić ją. Nie możesz krzywdzić jej więcej, a ona błaga, aby być blisko ciebie, być z tobą intymnie.

Jeśli ją zostawisz, opuścisz również mnie. Więcej cię nie zobaczę. Nie będzie ku temu powodu.

Mówię ci, że poradzę Leah, aby nieco zwolniła, wzięła na wstrzymanie i nie posuwała się zbyt szybko. W ten sposób nadal będę mogła cię widywać.

Całujesz mnie pod prysznicem, każdą moją część, zanim pozostawiasz mnie samą.

Czuję ból brzucha i w kółko wymiotuję. Cieszę się, że tego nie widzisz.

Po tym jak to przechodzi, lodowata woda spływa po mnie, kiedy płaczę w kącie kabiny prysznicowej.

Tracę ciebie, chociaż nigdy ciebie nie miałam.

Co się ze mną dzieje?


	8. PLOTKI

**ROZDZIAŁ 8 – PLOTKI**

… **Edward …**

Nadchodzi przerwa wiosenna, przynosząc słońce i ciepło. W końcu znowu mogę cię mieć w moim samochodzie, gdybym tylko mógł spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

W domu słyszę plotki. Moja matka i panie z kościoła plotkują. Zawsze plotkują.

- Słyszałyście, że żona Wielebnego jest w ciąży?

- Nie, myślałam, że nie mogą mieć więcej dzieci. Ich najmłodsze ma siedem lat.

- Słyszałam, że poddał się wazektomi, a ona go zdradza.

- Nie ona, jest taka dobra. Nie widziałaś jej, szczęśliwa i dumna co tydzień w kościele?

Wiem, że to prawda, ale nic nie mówię.

Stałaś się humorzasta, chłodna. Zastanawiam się, czy to, co mówią jest prawdą. Jesteś w ciąży? To moje?

Powiedziałabyś mi, gdybym cię spytał?


	9. POZYTYWNY

**ROZDZIAŁ 9 – POZYTYWNY **

… **Bella …**

Plastikowy patyczek w mojej ręce jest moją zgubą

Pozytywny.

Lata temu byłabym podekscytowana. Gdyby to był inny świat, byłabym szczęśliwa.

Nienawidzę tego, co we mnie rośnie.

On będzie wiedział. On będzie wiedział, że to nie jest jego.

To nie może być jego.

- Co to jest? – pyta, zaskakując mnie.

W szoku, wyciągam to do niego, aby zobaczył.

- W ciąży? Ale, ja miałem wazektomię, Bello. Co się tutaj dzieje?

Jego oczy są pytające, oskarżające. Jestem pewna, że słyszał plotki. Plotki o mnie.

Nieważne jak dobra lub życzliwa jestem, wiem, że plotkarskie dziwki w kościele mówią o mnie.

Gdyby tylko wiedziały, że to wszystko było prawdą. Gdyby tylko wiedziały, że ojcem mojego dziecka jest chłopak, o którym paplają każdego tygodnia. Gdyby tylko wiedziały, jaki naprawdę jesteś, gdy jesteś sam. Sam tylko ze mną.

Wiem, że ciebie pragną. Wiek nie ukryje pożądania. Gdyby miały u ciebie szansę, wtedy by z niej skorzystały. Nie jestem głupia, widzę to w ich oczach.

Bella? Jak możesz być w ciąży? – pyta, domagając się odpowiedzi.

- To cud. Cud zesłany od Boga. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Patrzy na mnie, jego ręce obejmują moją twarz. Chciałabym, żeby to były twoje ręce.

- Naprawdę? Zostaliśmy pobłogosławieni, moja Bello.

Jego usta odnajdują moje i przez chwilę żałuję, że on nie był wystarczający. Żałuję, że mężczyzna przede mną nie mógłby być wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Żałuję, że nigdy nie poznałam uczucia prawdziwej miłości, pasji, pragnienia.

Ale teraz znam te rzeczy, a on nie jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. On nie wystarcza.

Nigdy nie będzie.

Przytulam go, pozwalając łzom palić moje oczy.

Co ja ci powiem?


	10. BRZUCH

**ROZDZIAŁ 10 – BRZUCH**

…**Edward…**

Unikasz mnie. Doprowadzasz mnie do szału. Sprawiasz, że podejmuję ryzyko, którego nie powinienem.

Muszę cię znaleźć, porozmawiać z tobą, potrzymać cię.

Wreszcie, w wieczór balu, widzę ciebie.

Odbieram Leah. Jest piękna, jej włosy podkręcone i długie, jej oczy tak ciemne i błyszczące. Gdyby tylko była dla mnie wystarczająca. Jakże bym chciał, aby była tą jedyną, dla której bije moje serce.

Za nią stoisz ty, wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Smutną.

Przywdziewasz uśmiech, robiąc nam zdjęcie. Nie przestaję na ciebie patrzeć.

Kiedy się poruszasz, luźna koszulka, którą masz na sobie rozciąga się na twoim brzuchu i dostrzegam to.

Brzuch.

Dziecko, które w tobie rośnie.

To prawda. A przy okazji twoje oczy rzucają spojrzenie w moim kierunku, wiem, że widzisz jak patrzę na ciebie.

Wiesz, że ja wiem.

Zabawa zmienia się w oszołomienie. Tak naprawdę nie ma mnie tutaj, tak naprawdę jestem z tobą sam, gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł nas znaleźć. Chcę tego.

- Moja mama powiedziała, że może mnie nie być przez całą noc – szepcze do mnie Leah, robiąc aluzję do intymności, której pragnie.

Kłamię.

- Wpadłem w tarapaty. Jestem tak jakby uziemiony. Moja mama powiedziała, że mogę tutaj przyjść, ale potem muszę wracać do domu. Podrzucę cię na zabawę, jeśli chcesz.

Mina jej rzednie. Jest smutna i zabija mnie fakt, że jej to robię. Ale potrzeba zobaczenia ciebie jest silniejsza.

Ona jedzie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ignorując mnie i flirtując z jakimś facetem o imieniu Sam. Widzę jej rzucające na mnie spojrzenia, sprawdzające, czy jestem zmartwiony.

Nie jestem. Mam nadzieję, że go lubi, że on może uczynić ją szczęśliwą.

Wiem, że ja nie mogę.

Twój mąż jest poza miastem, znowu jakiś rodzaj konwencji.

Wiem, gdzie jest zapasowy klucz i parkuję za rogiem, zakradając się do ciemnego domu.

Jesteś w swoim łóżku, cicha, nieruchoma. Myślę, że śpisz, dopóki się nie poruszasz, i słyszę jak łapiesz powietrze.

Szlochasz. Płaczesz.

Moje serce nigdy tak bardzo nie bolało.

- Bella? – szepczę, idąc do ciebie, wciągając ciebie w moje ramiona.

- Edward? – mówisz, patrząc na mnie, jakbym był szaloną osobą. I chyba jestem. W zasadzie to włamałem się do twojego domu.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – pytam. Moje palce ocierają twoje łzy.

Potrząsasz głową, twoje oczy są zamknięte, nie patrzysz na mnie.

- Nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

- Jesteś w ciąży. Myślę, że mam prawo wiedzieć – mówię, nagle czując się zły.

- To nie twoje, to jego.

Twoje słowa mnie przecinają, wprost przez moje zranione serce. Wiem, że kłamiesz.

Patrzę w twoje oczy i nie widzę niczego, oprócz bólu… i prawdy.

- To koniec, Edwardzie. Nie możemy być razem, nikt tego nie zrozumie. Zniszczymy moją rodzinę i twoją. Moja córka znienawidzi mnie na zawsze. Nie mogę tego więcej robić.

Potykam się do tyłu, uderzając w ścianę, która trzyma mnie w pozycji pionowej.

- Nie, Bella, nie rób tego.

- Przykro mi. Tak mi przykro.

Twoje słowa są jak noże. Muszę odejść, wyjść. Nie mogę być tutaj, wiedząc, że nosisz jego dziecko, wybierasz jego ponad mnie.

Nie wtedy, gdy wiem, że jeśli byś mnie poprosiła, wsiadłbym do samochodu i jechał na koniec świata, tak abym mógł ukryć się z tobą. Tak, abyśmy mogli być razem.

Tak, abym mógł cię kochać. Swobodnie, otwarcie, tak jak chcę.

Ale to nigdy nie nastąpi.

Niemal spadam ze schodów, smutek mnie przytłacza. Muszę odejść.

Wracam do domu, idę do mojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi. Trzymając wszystkich na zewnątrz.

Mój smoking opada na podłogę i podchodzę do stolika nocnego. Ukryte głęboko w środku, pod papierem wyściełającym spód, jest twoje zdjęcie. Nie wiesz, że je mam.

Jesteś na nim taka piękna. Pochodzi z rocznika szkolnego z twoich czasów licealnych. Leah pokazała mi go kiedyś, gdy byliśmy w szkolnej bibliotece. Następnego dnia je skopiowałem.

Uśmiechasz się tak promiennie, twoje włosy związane są w koński ogon, twoja koszulka cheerleaderki podniesiona jest nieco do góry, ukazując skrawek twojego brzucha.

Mój kciuk przebiega po nim. Chcę ciebie tak bardzo. Dlaczego teraz nie możesz być taka? Dlaczego nie mogłem urodzić się osiemnaście lat wcześniej?

Dlaczego to ja nie mogę być tym, który układa sobie z tobą życie?

Dlaczego nie możesz nosić mojego dziecka?

Dlaczego nie mogę być dla ciebie wystarczający?


	11. UŚWIADOMIENIE

**ROZDZIAŁ 11 – UŚWIADOMIENIE SOBIE**

…**Bella…**

Płaczę pół nocy, łkając nad tym, jak ciebie okłamałam.

Na początku mi nie uwierzyłeś, mogłam dostrzec to w twoich oczach. Ale to się zmieniło. Przekonałam ciebie. Zraniłam ciebie. Może nawet cię zniszczyłam.

Mój umysł wędruje z powrotem do pierwszego razu, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, wielokrotnie to odtwarzając. W kółko. W niekończące się kółko.

- Mamo! – błagała. – Proszę! On jest taki słodki, mamo. Obiecuję, będę grzeczna.

- Leah, nie możesz chodzić na pojedyncze randki, kiedy jesteś w liceum. Znasz zasady.

- Ale mamo, to jeden z ministrantów w kościele, nowy, ten który jest taki uroczy. Nie mogę powiedzieć mu nie, mamo. Uwierz mi, gdybyś go tylko zobaczyła…

Widziałam ciebie. Każda kobieta w kościele ciebie widziała. Byłeś nowym chłopakiem, z nowej rodziny, od nowego lekarza w mieście. Wiele plotek krążyło wokół twojego przyjazdu, ale wszystko sprowadzało się do wojska. Twój ojciec był świeżo emerytowanym lekarzem wojskowym.

Patrzyłam jak się poruszasz, sposób, w jaki prostują się twoje ramiona, kiedy pracujesz. Sposób, w jaki wykrzywiłeś usta, kiedy Wielebny podszedł do ciebie, dając ci zadanie do wykonania. Sposób, w jaki twój język wysunął się pomiędzy usta, kiedy się koncentrowałeś.

Uwierz mi, przyglądałam się tobie. Moje oczy przyciągał osiemnastolatek, który był dla mnie zakazany.

Leah, też się tobie przyglądała. Wiedziałam, jak bardzo chciała pójść z tobą na randkę, może pewnego dnia cię pokochać. Też tego chciałam, dla siebie, ale nie mogłam nigdy nikomu o tym powiedzieć.

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie czułam. Byłam stosunkowo szczęśliwa, zadowolona z mojego życia. Byłam dobrą, chodzącą do kościoła gospodynią domową, żoną szanowanego pastora, wychowującą piątkę dzieci. Byłam daleka od pojawiania się w kolumnach plotkarskich. Zbyt nudna, aby o niej mówiono.

Ty, z drugiej strony, byłeś idealny do spekulacji starszych kobiet, które nie miały nic lepszego do roboty, niż siedzenie i gadanie o ładnych chłopakach i ich przystojnych ojcach.

Kiedy wszedłeś na moją werandę, przedstawiłeś się, myślałam, że właśnie w tej chwili się roztopię.

Byłeś wszystkim, czego mi brakowało w moim życiu. Wszystkimi tymi rzeczami, o których nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że mi brakują.

Nagle ich chciałam. Chciałam ciebie.

Uścisnąłeś moją dłoń, słodki, ze swoimi słowami i zalotny, ze swoimi rzęsami.

Podobało mi się to.

To sprawiło, że chociaż raz poczułam, że żyję.

On od lat nie zwracał na mnie uwagi w ten sposób.

Z wyjątkiem, gdy chciał uprawiać seks. Wtedy było na tyle uroku, aby zdjąć moje majtki i umieścić wewnątrz jego penisa. Kiedy skończył, było już po wszystkim.

On nigdy nie pytał, czy już skończyłam.

Tylko to zakładał.

Ty byłeś inny.

Tej pierwszej nocy pozwoliłam pójść Leah z tobą i każdej następnej, kiedy zaszczyciłeś moje progi.

Byłam tobą zaślepiona, twoją doskonałością. Twoim pięknem, urokiem, dowcipem.

Byłeś całym pięknem, innością. Byłeś wszystkim, czego chciałam

Ale byłeś jej.

Kiedy zapytała o antykoncepcje, mój żołądek zawiązał się na supeł. Nie dlatego, że nie chciałam, aby uprawiała seks. Miała szesnaście lat, prawie siedemnaście. Wiedziałam, że wkrótce to nastąpi.

Miałam piętnaście lat, kiedy to stało się po raz pierwszy. Potem spotkałam go, kiedy miałam szesnaście lat i kiedy to się zaczęło, nigdy się nie zatrzymało.

Byłam o nią zazdrosna. Odchodziłam od zmysłów z pożądania, aby być tą jedyną pod tobą, skręcającą się przez twoje dłonie.

Nie wiedziałeś, że istnieję, aż pewnej nocy to zrobiłeś.

To wszystko zmieniło.

Całe moje życie.

Gdy leżę w łóżku, smucąc się nad naszym końcem, z dzieckiem rozwijające się w moim łonie, przez jedną sekundę żałuję, że nie mogłabym tego cofnąć. Mogłabym powstrzymać siebie przed wzięciem ciebie.

Potem przychodzę po rozum do głowy.

Nigdy nie zmieniłabym niczego. Byłeś warty tego wszystkiego.

Bólu. Radości. Zawodu miłosnego. Gniewu.

Wszystkiego.


	12. TYLNE SIEDZENIE

**ROZDZIAŁ 12 – TYLNE SIEDZENIE**

…**Edward…**

Ściskam mojego penisa, ciągnąc mocniej, gdy patrzę na twoją twarz na zdjęciu.

Byłaś niezwykła, najdoskonalsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam.

Wyobrażam sobie, jakby to było znaleźć się z tobą na osobności po meczu, podnieść twoją spódnicę, przesunąć na bok twoje majtki. Dotykanie ciebie byłoby niebem, mój język szukający lepkiego, drżącego ciała pomiędzy twoimi udami.

Oglądanie jak kopiesz i tańczysz, sprawiałoby, że stawałbym się tak bardzo twardy. Chwytałbym cię po każdym meczu, ciągnąc cię gdzieś, gdzie jest cicho, pusto, gdzie mógłbym cię złapać, dotknąć, pieprzyć. Za każdym razem.

Gdy szarpię, mój uścisk wzmacnia się, widzę gwiazdy, wspominając pierwszą noc, kiedy miałem cię w moim samochodzie.

Tylne siedzenie było małe, ale zmieściliśmy się. Ty i ja, gmerający się razem na tylne siedzenie.

Na parkingu było ciemno, pusto, a ja miałem przyciemniane szyby w oknach. Byłaś nerwowa, ale ja byłem nieugięty. Musiałem cię mieć, musiałem cię poczuć, polizać. Nie mogłem już dłużej czekać.

Były dni pełne przypadkowych dotknięć, spojrzeń, nawet kilka pocałunków i obmacywanie. Ale żadnego współżycia seksualnego, a ja pragnąłem tego.

Wcześniej uprawiałem seks, to nie był mój pierwszy raz. Kilka razy kochałem się z Leah, zanim znalazłem się z tobą sam. Czułem się źle używając jej, ale gdy cię poznałem, ściskając twoją rękę na werandzie, wiedziałem, że było w tym coś więcej. Musiałem ciebie mieć.

Nawet, jeśli to było złe.

Nie obchodziło mnie to.

Noc była gorąca, pociliśmy się na skórzanych fotelach. Po położeniu cię na dół, rozebraniu i pchnięciu w twoje mokre ciepło po raz drugi tej samej nocy, wyciągnąłem rękę otwierając okno. Potrzebowałem chłodnego powietrza na mojej skórze. Podobał ci się pot, powiedziałaś, że sprawia, iż się błyszczę.

- Hej, Cullen! – krzyk nadszedł z zewnątrz.

- Cholera! – wymamrotałem. Twoje oczy były ogromne.

- Nikt nie może mnie znaleźć, rozumiesz to? – powiedziałaś, panikując.

- Tak, wiem.

Twoja głowa była blisko drzwi, okno ledwo uchylone. Kumple na zewnątrz nie mogli wiele dostrzec, jeśli w ogóle. Sięgnąłem, zamykając drzwi.

Twarz Riley'a zajrzała przez szczelinę w oknie. – Co ty tam robisz? – spytał. – Jasna cholera, masz tam dziewczynę?

Skuliłaś się, odwracając głowę na bok, pozwalając włosom ukryć twarz. Na wypadek, gdyby coś widzieli.

- Tak, wynoś się stąd.

Byłem zatopiony w tobie i wiedziałem, jak faceci zebrani wokół okna, którzy mogli zobaczyć, gdzie byliśmy połączeni, widzieli jak byłaś dla mnie naga. Mogli też zobaczyć twoje cycki i pochyliłem się warcząc na nich, aby odeszli.

To czyniło mnie dumnym, że widzieli nas, widzieli ciebie, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszałem, kiedy mówili jak gorąca jesteś.

Pompowałem jeszcze kilka razy, pozwalając im patrzeć, zanim chwyciłem twoją pierś jedną ręką i uderzyłem drugą w przycisk okna. Przedstawienie skończone.

Odeszli, dając nam nasz czas na osobności.

- Możesz patrzeć, już poszli.

Odetchnęłaś ciężko. – Czy oni mnie widzieli?

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Zależy, co masz na myśli.

Twoje oczy powiedziały mi, że nie rozumiesz.

- Czy widzieli twoje piersi? Tak – powiedziałem, kilka razy pchając w ciebie.

- Czy widzieli twoją cipkę? O tak – powiedziałem, pchając mocniej.

- Czy widzieli jak cię pieprzę? Lepiej w to uwierz – powiedziałem, wciąż mocniej pchając.

- I wiesz co? Mogę powiedzieć, że oni wszyscy byli dla ciebie twardzi. Byli zazdrośni, o mnie pieprzącego ciebie w ten sposób.

Jęknęłaś, wyciągając rękę, aby przebiec palcami po mojej klatce piersiowej.

- Czy ci się to podobało? Pozwolenie moim przyjaciołom patrzeć jak się pieprzymy?

- Tak – jęknęłaś.

- Jesteś sprośną dziewczynką, prawda, dziecinko? Lubisz to na gorąco i sprośnie, prawda? Ty mała chórzystko, lubisz szorstko i wulgarnie, prawda? Powiedz mi, Bello.

Uderzyłem mocniej i mocniej w ciebie, nie zatrzymując się, aż poczułem, że odpuściłaś, jęcząc i krzycząc, gdy doszłaś na moim penisie.

Ściskając twoje piersi w moich dłoniach, doszedłem, wystrzeliwując moją spermę w głąb twojego ciała.

Nie mogłem przestać, zbyt mocno potrzebowałem z tobą połączenia.

Godzinami leżeliśmy na siedzeniu, dopóki nie musiałaś pójść do domu. Słońce wschodziło, a on pytałby gdzie byłaś.

Patrzenie jak oddalasz się od mojego samochodu, wiedząc, że będziesz z nim, prawie mnie zabiło.

Ale pozwoliłem ci odejść.

Nie należałaś do mnie.

W każdym razie, jeszcze nie.

Kontynuuję szarpanie mojego fiuta, wspominając, jak doskonała byłaś tamtej nocy.

Grube strumienie spermy lądują na moim gołym brzuchu, pokrywają moją rękę.

Gdy leżę, wspominając ciebie, łza spływa po moim policzku, staczając się w moje włosy.

Tęsknię za tobą. Tak bardzo.

Minęło tylko kilka godzin.

Nie przeżyję tego.

Należymy do siebie.


	13. BICIE SERCA

**ROZDZIAŁ 13 – BICIE SERCA**

…**Bella…**

Znowu jest lato. Wygoda jest rzeczą dawno zapomnianą. Nigdy nie mogę poczuć się wygodnie. Jestem jak planeta, wielka, nabrzmiała z twoim dzieckiem.

Ty nie wiesz, uwierzyłeś w moje kłamstwa.

On też. Głaszcze dłońmi mój brzuch, razem ze mną zaniepokojony o dziecko.

Każdego wieczora modlę się, żeby wyglądało tak jak ja.

Ale wiem, że nie będzie. A on będzie wiedział.

Tak jak ty.

Kilka razy po zerwaniu próbowałeś się ze mną zobaczyć, dotrzeć do mnie. Nie mogłabym się ugiąć. Tak było najlepiej, ja odpychająca ciebie.

Potrzebujesz czegoś lepszego, niż ja.

Ona jest dla ciebie lepsza, łatwiejsza dla twojego życia.

Słyszę jak twoja mama mówi o tym, jaka ona jest wspaniała z tobą, jak twoja matka wyobraża sobie brązowookie dzieci z mojej Leah.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała.

Ona już ma wnuka w drodze. Ale nigdy się nie dowie. Nie, jeśli będę mogła na to poradzić.

Po ukończeniu szkoły znalazłeś mnie w kuchni na kościelnej imprezie z okazji zakończenia. Przyszpiliłeś mnie do blatu, kiedy twoje usta pozostawiały mokre pocałunki na mojej szyi.

- Kochanie, proszę, przyjmij mnie z powrotem – błagałeś. Smutek, cierpienie w twoim głosie. Tak kuszące, że prawie to zrobiłam.

Musiałam uciec, zanim zobaczyłbyś moje łzy. Zanim mogłabym się rozpaść, poddając się.

Wkrótce potem wyszedłeś z nią, a ja obserwowałam z ukrycia.

Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić, podążyłam za tobą.

Nad jezioro.

Patrzyłam jak wciągnąłeś ją na tylne siedzenie, wasze cienie przez zaparowane szyby.

Wspominałam, tęskniąc za tym jak to było. Za byciem z tobą w ten sposób, za twoimi ramionami wokół mnie, twoimi ustami na mnie. Tobą we mnie…

Zalały mnie łzy, nie będę dłużej zaprzeczać.

Wkrótce będziesz miał dziewiętnaście lat, wyruszysz na studia. Leah rozpacza nad tym, obawiając się, że ciebie straci.

Zabijało mnie mówienie jej, że będziesz na nią czekał, że to tylko rok, a potem będzie mogła do ciebie dołączyć.

Czy będziesz ją chciał? Czy będziesz z nią na zawsze, jeśli ja nie jestem opcją?

Czy będziesz ją kochał? Chcę tego dla niej, ale czy dla ciebie? Nie wiem.

Tęsknię za tobą, tak bardzo. To złe, ale nie mogę przestać.

Nasze dziecko wierci się we mnie, czuję jak pcha. Jest tak jakby dziecko wiedziało, kiedy o tobie myślę. Zawsze kopie, porusza się z determinacją.

Już ciebie zna. Zna ciebie przez bicie mojego serca.

Przez to jak moje serce bije dla ciebie.

Zawsze.


	14. UMIERAJĄCY

**ROZDZIAŁ 14 – UMIERAJĄCY**

…**Edward…**

Jest czwarty lipca. Minął rok, odkąd po raz pierwszy cię pocałowałem. Odkąd pierwszy raz pokazałem ci moje uczucia.

Przez wiele tygodni próbowałaś mnie odepchnąć, mówiąc mi, że to było złe, ale ja się nie poddałem.

Szczęście było po mojej stronie, kiedy wspomniał o grillu, pytając czy go wyłączyłaś.

Twój wzrok spotkał się z moim, poddałaś się. Okłamałaś go. Po raz pierwszy z wielu, ale nie tak wielu jakbym chciał.

Pocałowałem cię, dotknąłem cię w moim samochodzie. Tamtej nocy odżyłem.

Teraz, siedzę na twojej werandzie, Leah na moich kolanach, jej ręce wokół moich ramion.

Szepcze sprośne rzeczy do mojego ucha. Jestem dla niej twardy, ale mój wzrok utkwiony jest na tobie. Po drugiej stronie ogródka, tak pięknej w mieniącym się w drzewach świetle.

On siedzi przy twoim boku, masując twoje stopy, gdy twoja dłoń wodzi po brzuchu. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd cię dotykałem, byłem z tobą.

Potrzebuję tego, połączenia. Czuję jakbym umierał. Nie przetrwam, jeśli ciebie stracę.

Ręka Leah zsuwa się w dół mojej klatki piersiowej, pomiędzy nas i chwyta mojego penisa.

- Chodź, pójdziemy na górę do mojego pokoju. Jestem taka wilgotna dla ciebie, kochanie – jęczy przy moim policzku.

- Twoi rodzice, zobaczą. Twój tata jest przerażający, kochanie.

Chichocze. – Nigdy nie zauważy. Chodź, pozwól mi ujeżdżać swojego penisa, kochanie.

Idę za nią, pozwalając jej zabrać mnie do swojego łóżka, zamknąć drzwi, rozebrać dla mnie.

Jej sutki nadal wyglądają jak twoje. Jedno liźnięcie przypomina mi, że nie smakują tak samo. Zamykam oczy, wybierając wspominanie, jak ty wyglądałaś, kiedy mnie ujeżdżałaś.

Wyłączam umysł, pozwalam przejąć kontrolę ciału. Pokazuję jej miłość na którą zasługuje.

Mimo, że nie mogę dać jej mojego serca.

Jest twoje.

Zawsze będzie, bez względu na wszystko.


	15. PORÓD

**ROZDZIAŁ 15 – PORÓD**

…**Bella…**

Zaczynają się bóle, zginają mnie w pół, rozdzierają na dwie części.

Ledwo dostaję się na czas do szpitala, widzę znajome oczy na izbie przyjęć. Oczywiście twój ojciec będzie na dyżurze.

Oczywiście.

Ponieważ moje życie nie jest do tej pory wystarczająco popaprane.

On ponownie jest poza miastem. Jestem sama, nikt nie będzie trzymał mnie za rękę.

Twój ojciec dzwoni do ciebie, wie, że moja Leah jest z tobą.

Moje serce boli, wiedząc, że wkrótce tutaj będziesz. Że będziesz z nią.

Ona nosi teraz twój pierścionek. To tylko obietnica, ale to obietnica czegoś więcej w przyszłości.

Płakałam, kiedy go zobaczyłam, ale nie z powodu, o którym ona myśli.

Wasza dwójka wbiega do pokoju, w momencie, kiedy mówią, że biorą mnie na operację.

Krwawię, zbyt dużo krwi.

Przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że umrę. Że tego nie przeżyję.

W ten sposób byłoby łatwiej.

Być może poradziłabym sobie z utratą ciebie, gdybym była martwa i nie widziała ciebie wszędzie wokół mnie.

Byłbyś w stanie pójść do przodu ze swoim życiem, być szczęśliwym, zapomnieć o mnie.

To skróciłoby moje cierpienia, które mnie przejmują.

- Leah, czy możesz wejść ze swoją mamą? – pyta twój ojciec lekarz.

- Krew… nie mogę. Edward, pójdziesz? Proszę? – błaga.

Ona niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie z krwią. Mdleje. Będzie tylko przyczyną do większej paniki.

Twój wzrok spotyka się z moim.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

Wszystko jest zamazane, ruchy, cięcie, poród, płacze.

Ona jest doskonała, piękna. Jak ty.

Jej włosy są ciemne. Oddycham z ulgą.

Na razie.

Pielęgniarka umieszcza ją w twoich ramionach, abyś mi ją podał.

Nieruchomieje, uspokaja się. Zna ciebie.

Gdyby tylko…


	16. BLISKO

**ROZDZIAŁ 16 – BLISKO**

…**Edward…**

Siedzę w cichym pokoju, twoje dziecko w moich ramionach. Płacze na wszystkich, z wyjątkiem mnie. Jakby mnie znała.

Śpisz, dochodzisz do siebie po operacji. Mój tata powiedział mi, jak wiele krwi straciłaś, jak bliscy byli utraty ciebie.

Jak blisko utraty ciebie byłem ja… ponownie. Na zawsze.

Leah wyszła godziny temu, wróciła do domu, aby być z twoją rodziną. Zadzwoniła do niego, jest w drodze do domu.

Jak mógł zostawić ciebie samą? Tak blisko terminu porodu?

Czy on kiedykolwiek myśli o tobie?

Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę, co tydzień słuchać jego kazań, mówiącego nam abyśmy pielęgnowali nasze rodziny, byli bezinteresowni dla naszych bliskich. Jednak on nie jest. On nie myśli o tobie.

Jest cholernym hipokrytą.

Sposób, w jaki Leah na niego patrzy, podziwia go, przyprawia mnie o mdłości.

Jego kazania wypełniają kościół nadzieją, miłością, dobrocią, a mimo to nie może wysilić się, aby wypełnić swoją żonę czymś więcej, niż tylko spermą i żądaniami.

Nienawidzę go.

Żałuję, że nie jestem nim. Traktowałbym ciebie lepiej, prawda. Dał ci te wszystkie rzeczy, na które zasługujesz.

Leah znalazła w mojej sypialni pierścionek, zakładając, że jest dla niej. Nie był, kupiłem go dla ciebie. Dawno temu, kiedy wciąż miałem nadzieję, że mogę ciebie mieć.

Musiałem jej go dać, nie mogłem powiedzieć, że był dla jej matki, prawda?

Mam tylko dwa tygodnie, zanim wyjadę na studia. Z dala od ciebie. Może do czasu, aż Leah przyjedzie tam w przyszłym roku, zapomnę o tobie. Będę w stanie kochać ją, tak jak powinienem.

Być może, nie.

Dziecko rusza się w moich ramionach, jej ręka sięga po coś do potrzymania, mój palec. Ona jest taka ciemna, jej włosy, skóra. Nie wiem, co myśleć.

Ale wierzę ci, w to, co mi powiedziałaś.

I nienawidzę go.

Przyglądam się jej małym ustom, nosowi jak guzik, minom, jakie robi, gdy mrugając otwiera oczy.

Patrzymy na siebie, obserwując, studiując. Zapamiętując.

- Cześć, dziecinko. Nie znasz mnie i jest mi z tego powodu przykro. Chciałbym być kimś dla ciebie, kimś ważnym. Chciałbym tego, bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego.

Słyszę jak się ruszasz, spoglądam, aby dostrzec, że mnie obserwujesz.

- Ktoś jest głodny. Czujesz się na siłach? Mogę zawołać pielęgniarkę.

Przytakujesz, twoje czoło nieco się marszczy.

Patrzę z boku jak pielęgniarka pomaga ci umieścić dziecko przy piersi, drażniąc jej wargi twoją brodawką.

Pamiętam, jak drażniłaś moje usta swoją brodawką.

Wyglądają tak samo… dokładnie tak samo.

Chcę ich. Ciebie. Tak bardzo.

- Czy zdecydowaliśmy o imieniu? – pyta pielęgniarka.

Patrzysz na mnie, a potem z powrotem na dziecko. – Claire Elizabeth.

Moje serce na chwilę zamiera. Moja babcia miała na imię Elizabeth. Powiedziałem ci to kiedyś.

Co to oznacza? Wszystko? Może tylko chwytam się różnych sposobów.

Kiedy Claire kończy jedzenie, pielęgniarka proponuje zrobić zdjęcie nas, twojej rodziny. Chciałem tylko jednego naszego wspólnego zdjęcia, nawet tutaj.

Podaję jej aparat, stojący obok twojego łóżka, pochylam się.

Pachniesz tak samo i zabiera całą moją siłę, aby nie przycisnąć twarzy do twoich włosów, twojej szyi.

Uśmiechamy się, oczy Claire są szeroko otwarte.

Ten moment zostaje uchwycony na zawsze. I to jest coś, co będę zawsze kochać. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej chwili. Ostatniej chwili, kiedy byłem z tobą.

Całuję cię lekko w czoło, zatrzymując się by zapamiętać, aby powstrzymać łzy.

- Kocham cię… bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nigdy nie przestanę.

Przyciskając usta do twojej skroni, pospiesznie opuszczam pokój.

On tutaj jest, z twoimi dziećmi. Patrzą na mnie, oskarżycielskie spojrzenia.

- Edward, dziękuję za to, że zostałeś z Bellą, doceniam to – mówi. Widowisko, gra. Wiem, co to jest.

- Cóż, ktoś musiał być z nią tutaj. Domyślam się, że to nie mogłeś być ty. – Jestem gorzki, nie ukrywam tego.

- Dzięki, że się nią zająłeś.

Zajmowałem się tobą na więcej sposobów, niż on kiedykolwiek się dowie.

- Czy ty pocałowałeś moją matkę? – pyta Leah, ciągnąc mnie na bok, gdy reszta wchodzi do pokoju.

Wyrywam się. – Była sama, współczułem jej.

Oczy Leah są zmartwione, pytające.

- Ale moja mama?

Gładzę ręką jej policzek, czując jak pochyla się do mojego dotyku.

- Ona jest twoją rodziną. Kocham ją.

Czuję się dobrze mówiąc to na głos, nawet, jeśli nie w odpowiednim kontekście.

Uśmiecha się. – Dziękuję, kochanie.

Jej usta odnajdują moje, ponaglające, stanowcze.

Widzę zza moich na wpół zamkniętych oczu, przez twoje drzwi. Patrzysz na nas. Twoje serce się łamie.

Moje też się łamie.

Nie mogę wyjechać do szkoły wystarczająco szybko.


	17. NIEOBECNY

**ROZDZIAŁ 17 – NIEOBECNY**

…**Bella…**

Wyjechałeś. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Leah dostaje twoje sms-y, e-maile. Chciałabym dostać jeden.

Claire szybko rośnie, ma już miesiąc. Jej włosy się zmieniają, jaśnieją. Stare dziwki w kościele śmieją się, komentując jak są bardziej jasne od reszty naszych dzieci. Jak jej oczy stają się bardziej zielone.

Nikt z nas nie ma zielonych.

Wiem, że szukają powodów, zapewnień, że ich plotki są prawdziwe.

Że jestem cudzołożnicą.

I jestem. Nie mogę nawet temu zaprzeczyć.

Patrzenie na niego z twoją córką sprawia mi ból w środku. On nie dotyka jej w taki sposób jak ty to robiłeś, nie trzyma jej tak blisko jak ty to robiłeś. Ona płacze na niego.

Wie. Nasza mała Claire wie.

On nie jest tym właściwym.

Nie wiem jak długo wytrzymam, będąc z dala od ciebie.

Przynajmniej wcześniej, nadal mogłam cię widzieć. Myślałam, że możliwość widzenia ciebie i nie bycia w stanie ciebie dotknąć była głębszym piekłem. Myliłam się. Znacznie gorsze jest nie widzenie ciebie w ogóle.

Czasami myślę o tym, aby pomyszkować w pokoju Leah, zdobyć twój adres. Wysłałabym ci coś mailem, list albo notkę. Może nie podpisałabym się moim imieniem.

Ale ty byś wiedział.

Podobnie jak ja wiedziałabym, że coś było od ciebie.

Kiedy ma się to połączenie, tę więź z drugą osobą, po prostu się wie.

To nie znika z powodu odległości. Lub dzieci. Lub kłamstwa.

Jest silne, bardziej silne, niż ja.

Jestem tego niewolnikiem.

Akceptuję to.

Zawsze będę cię pragnęła… bez względu na wszystko.

Nieważne jak złe wiem, że to jest.

Nie mogę się starać więcej tego powstrzymywać. Wiem, że to bezużyteczne.

Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać.


	18. SUKI

**ROZDZIAŁ 18 – SUKI**

…**Edward…**

Święto Dziękczynienia wydawało się tak odległe, a mimo to nadeszło i jestem z powrotem. Miasto wydaje się inne, mniejsze. Ja wydaję się inny.

Ale nie jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

Wciąż jestem szaleńczo, obsesyjnie w tobie zakochany. To nie minie.

Jestem wierny Leah, co wydaje się dziwne. Mieszkałem w tym samym mieście, co ona, i nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zdrady. Teraz mieszkam godziny drogi od niej i nie mogę myśleć o byciu tam z kimś innym. Może dlatego, że moją jedyną pokusą jesteś ty. A ciebie tam nie ma.

Grupa kościelna mojej matki jest w domu, przygotowując jedzenie na świąteczny posiłek dla bezdomnych.

- Słyszałam, że to pan Withlock ze sklepu z narzędziami pod drugiej stronie. Gladys powiedziała, że słyszała jak żona krzyczała na niego na ulicy, nazywając ją szkodnikiem domowym. Widziałyście te włosy. Pan Whitlock ma najjaśniejsze włosy ze wszystkich mężczyzn w mieście.

- Ćóż, ja słyszałam, że to pan McCarty, który trenuje drużynę futbolową w szkole średniej. Jego żona Rose przeniosła się do matki, mówiąc mu, że ma się wyspowiadać albo nie wróci.

- No cóż, dziewczyny, ja słyszałam, że to ten adwokat, pan Jenks. Podobno spotkała się z nim szukając prawnej pomocy, a on zaproponował inny sposób zapłaty swojego honorarium, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

Były na trybie pełnego plotkowania. Zawsze nazywałaś je sukami, widzę dlaczego. One po prostu wyrzucają kawałki informacji, nigdy nie mówiąc całej historii.

- Wiem tylko, że jeśli Wielebny wkrótce nie zrobi czegoś ze swoją żoną, straci szacunek całego zgromadzenia. Chodzi mi o to, co dobre, czy ludzie chodzący do kościoła chcieliby słuchać kazania wygłaszanego przez człowieka, który nie może powstrzymać swojej żony od skoku w bok?

Czekaj, co? Mówią o tobie? I tych wszystkich mężczyznach?

To nieprawda.

Muszą się mylić.

Staram się wyrzucić to z mojej głowy, mówiąc mamie, że jadę odebrać Leah. Ona bez przerwy do mnie wydzwania, chcąc się ze mną zobaczyć. Nie mogę dłużej tego odkładać.

Opuszczając pokój, zatrzymuję się za drzwiami. Czekając, aby usłyszeć co mówią.

- Ta biedna dziewczyna, taka słodka dusza, i ma tę kobietę za matkę… Esme, nie martwisz się, że zrobi to samo Edwardowi?

- Tak, jak możesz pozwalać mu wiązać się z tą córką nierządnicy? Wiesz co mówią, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

- Mój Edward jest mądrym chłopcem. On nigdy nie wplątałby się z kimś, kto upadłby tak nisko, z kimś tak obrzydliwym. Poza tym, nie wiemy nic pewnego na temat Belli. Być może, to tylko geny recesywne, wiecie? Mam na myśli, że nie wiem za wiele o jej dziedzictwie, więc nigdy nie wiadomo.

Wychodzę, ciekaw dziecka, ciebie, plotek.

Twój dom wygląda tak samo. Leah jest za drzwiami, zanim mogę wyłączyć silnik. Skacze, jej nogi owijają moje biodra, jej język jest w moich ustach. To miłe uczucie, bycie pożądanym w ten sposób.

Przytula mnie, a ja spoglądam w górę, dostrzegając cię przez okno i natychmiast… jestem twardy. Twardszy, niż byłem od miesięcy. Ona myśli, że to dla niej i przyciska do mnie biodra.

- Chodźmy stąd – szepcze, puszczając i biegnąc do samochodu.

Wyraz twoich oczu, kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy będzie prześladował mnie całymi dniami.

To pochłania mnie cały wieczór i zabieram Leah na kolację, na film, na imprezę… próbując ją zwodzić.

W końcu, poddaję się, zabieram ją do starej stodoły twojego ojca, gdzie tak wiele razy zabierałem ciebie.

Na strychu, usadowiony na sianie, kocham się z nią. Ostrożnie, słodko, delikatnie. Pomiędzy nami nigdy nie było w ten sposób, a ona myśli, że stęskniłem się za nią.

To nie tak.

W moim umyśle, ona jest tobą. Widzę tylko twoją twarz, twoje oczy. Nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Potrzebuję ciebie.

Teraz, gdy ponownie cię widziałem, nie sądzę, że więcej będę mógł trzymać się z dala.

W niedzielę, w kościele siadam z twoją rodziną, na drugim końcu ławki od ciebie. Claire jest w nosidełku na podłodze, śpi. Staram się patrzeć na ciebie, nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, ale jesteś ostrożna. Tak ostrożna. Wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu zwrócone są na ciebie.

Kiedy dziecko awanturuje się, podnosisz ją, tuląc do siebie. Jej mała czapeczka ukrywa jasne włosy, o których słyszałem jak mówiły kobiety. Delikatne końce wystają od dołu i są jasne. Dla mnie, wyglądają na rude.

Czy w jej włosach jest czerwień?

Wreszcie, odwraca twarz, patrząc wprost na mnie. Jej oczy mrugają.

Niebiesko-zielone, wielkie, szerokie. Uśmiecha się.

Czapeczka nieco się zsuwa. Widzę więcej jasnych włosów. One nie są jasne, one są rude.

Truskawkowy blond, jak twierdzą niektórzy. Wiem tylko dlatego, że na zdjęciach z dzieciństwa mam taki sam.

Kiedy w końcu spoglądasz, twoje oczy są zamknięte, łzy ześlizgują się po twoich policzkach.

W końcu to widzę.

Kłamstwa.

Okłamałaś mnie.

A ja ci pozwoliłem.


	19. FOTOGRAFIA

**ROZDZIAŁ 19 - FOTOGRAFIA**

…**Bella…**

Kilka dni przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia znajduję kopertę w skrzynce pocztowej. Brak opłaty pocztowej, tylko moje imię.

Ostrożnie ją otwieram, wiedząc, że plotkarskie kobiety w kościele mają mnie na oku. Chcą mojej destrukcji.

W środku znajduję zdjęcie. Wstrzymuję oddech i prawie ją upuszczam, pozwalając jej sfrunąć na podłogę.

To my, w szpitalu, zaraz po urodzeniu Claire. Spojrzenie w twoich oczach, tak piękne, idealne. Nigdy nie zauważyłam twojej ręki na mojej szyi, twoich palców pieszczących mój obojczyk.

Nasza mała rodzina. Jedyne zdjęcie nas, jakie kiedykolwiek będę miała, tak myślę. Przynajmniej będę miała coś do pokazania Claire, jeśli kiedyś zapyta. A jestem pewna, że tak zrobi.

On nabiera podejrzeń, wypytuje. Słyszał plotki krążące po mieście. Widzi Claire, że nie ma w niej niczego z niego.

To oczywiste, nie jest jego dzieckiem, a on wie.

Wiem, że on wie, czuje to.

To tylko kwestia czasu, aż wybuchnie.

Podczas nabożeństwa bożonarodzeniowego widzę ciebie. Nigdy nie spoglądasz w moją stronę, twoja twarz stoicka i stężała.

Kawałki mojego serca pękają trochę bardziej.

Później, znajduje mnie twój ojciec, ciągnie na bok.

Widzę zaskoczone suki.

On ma blond włosy, niebieskie oczy. Ich spojrzenia szybko stają się oskarżycielskie. Gdyby tylko wiedziały jak blisko były prawdy.

- Dziecko dobrze się rozwija. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz.

Uśmiecham się. – Dziękuję, tak. Wszystko jest w porządku. Co u Esme? Ostatnio nie widuję jej zbyt często.

- Zapracowana jak zawsze. Słuchaj Bella, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Znalazłem coś… dziwnego. Pożyczyłem aparat Edwarda i zobaczyłem na nim zdjęcie.

Mój świat się zatrzymuje. Czy on wie? O jakim zdjęciu mówi?

- Jestem po prostu ciekaw. Dlaczego mój syn ma zdjęcie z tobą i Claire?

Czeka na odpowiedz.

Nie mam żadnej.

- Myślałem, że może to dlatego, że jesteś matką Leah, a on chciał uwiecznić jak pomógł ci przy narodzinach Claire, ale za każdym razem gdy widzę twoje dziecko przypomina mi się inne zdjęcie.

Wyciąga portfel, otwierając go na postrzępionym zdjęciu. Ciebie, jako niemowlaka.

Ciężko oddycham, moja ręka drży przy moich otwartych ustach.

- Tak myślałem – mówi, ze smutkiem w głosie. – On nie wie, że ja wiem. Powiedziałaś mu?

- Nie – szepczę, nie mogąc powiedzieć nic innego.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz się z nim więcej widywać, prawda? To musi się skończyć, cokolwiek się tutaj dzieje.

- Tak, to skończone, przerwałam to. Obiecuję. – Moje oczy go proszą, odwołują się do niego. – Nie mów mu, nie może się dowiedzieć. To go zrujnuje.

Twój ojciec oddycha, owija wokół mnie ramiona, kiedy płaczę.

Już słyszę jutrzejsze plotki.

Twoja matka teraz mnie znienawidzi. Ale nie z powodu, dla którego powinna.

Przynajmniej, gdy spoglądam do góry, widzę, że wreszcie zwróciłam twoją uwagę.

Gdyby tylko w twoich oczach było coś innego, niż tylko nienawiść. Nienawiść, która pali moją skórę, pozostawiając mnie pokrytą pęcherzami i krwawiącą.

Wierzysz w kłamstwa.

Myślę, że to lepsze, niż poznanie prawdy.

3


	20. PODEJRZENIA

**ROZDZIAŁ 20 - PODEJRZENIA**

…**Edward…**

Leah dzwoni do mnie, mówiąc, że musi porozmawiać, że w domu źle się dzieje. Nie może doczekać się wyjazdu na studia, żeby być ze mną.

Zastanawiam się, czy wszystko z tobą okej? Co się stało? Czy coś się wydarzyło?

Próbowałem wyrzucić ciebie z głowy, od Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy zobaczyłem cię z moim ojcem. Pozwoliłem pogłoskom dotrzeć do mnie, wygryźć drogę do mojego mózgu. Tak wiele możliwości, a wszystkie mogą być prawdziwe.

Kim jestem, żeby myśleć, iż byłem twoim jedynym flirtem? Jakbyś kiedykolwiek naprawdę chciała osiemnastolatka. Nie, kiedy mogłaś dostać dorosłego mężczyznę, zabezpieczonego finansowo, z karierą. Kogoś, kto wiedział jak sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze.

Ja nie wiedziałem, nie bardzo. Ale starałem się ze wszystkich sił, ale ty nauczyłaś mnie pewnych rzeczy. Rzeczy, które nigdy nie zapomnę, nie ważne jak długo będę żyć.

Zdjęcie ciebie i mnie jest ze mną przez cały czas. Wydrukowałem jedno dla ciebie, abyś miała po mnie jakąś pamiątkę. Na początku pomyślałem, że to sprawi, że wrócisz, ale potem chciałem, aby cię zraniło. W sposób, w jaki ty zraniłaś mnie.

Claire wygląda prawie tak jak ja, i zastanawiam się. Czy ona jest moja? Czy to coś gorszego?

Moi rodzice walczyli przez całego sylwestra. Moja mama usłyszała plotki o tobie i moim tacie. To wydawało się rozsądne. Spłodził mnie, więc być może, jeśli spłodził Claire, to dlatego ona wyglądała tak jak ja.

Szybko wróciłem do szkoły, wyrzucając to z mojej głowy. Uciekając przed tobą.

To było zbyt wiele.

Leah mówi, że Wielebny krzyczy na ciebie, że oskarża cię, a ty z nim nie walczysz. Dlaczego nie? Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolisz mu powiedzieć sobie pewnych rzeczy? Chyba, że są prawdziwe?

Gram głupiego, jakbym nie znał ciebie na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, czy plotki są uzasadnione. Leah jest moim dobrym przyjacielem, nie mogę jej skrzywdzić.

Ona jest jedyną częścią ciebie, którą będę w stanie kiedykolwiek mieć.

I jest taka podobna do ciebie. Czasami mnie to przeraża.

Zastanawiam się, dlaczego po prostu nie mogę być szczęśliwy, dlaczego wciąż gorąco cię pragnę.

Byłoby o wiele łatwiej po prostu ją kochać, chcieć ją.

I chcę.

Ale to nie wystarcza.

To nigdy nie będzie wystarczające.

I wiem to.


	21. SŁUCHAĆ

**ROZDZIAŁ 21 - SŁUCHAĆ**

…**Bella…**

On krzyczy. Każdego dnia. Wyzywa mnie od najgorszych wyzwisk, rzeczy, które przysięgał mi lata temu, że nigdy nie powie w mojej obecności. Nie tylko je mówi, ale one są przeznaczone dla mnie.

On mnie niszczy. Wie o tym.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, że już zostałam zniszczona przez ciebie. Nie musiałby się trudzić.

Mógłby poświęcić cały swój 'sprawić, by Bella poczuła się jak bezwartościowe gówno' czas na swoje kazania. Dobrze go wykorzystać. Wykorzystać go dla ludzi, którym naprawdę zależy na tym co ma do powiedzenia.

Nie zależy mi, już nie.

Czasami słyszę jak Leah rozmawia z tobą przez telefon. Brzmi jakbyś był szczęśliwy, dobrze sobie radził.

Cieszę się. Chcę tego dla ciebie, bez względu na to, co stanie się w życiu.

Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Usłyszałam jak suki w kościele mówią, że twoi rodzice chodzą do poradni małżeńskiej.

Jestem pewna, że to przez plotki na temat twojego ojca i mnie. Głupie stare kobiety.

Może mój mąż mógłby skupić je na czymś produktywnym dla kościoła, lepiej wykorzystać ich umiejętności przekazywania informacji. Ale nie.

Teraz je słucha.

Teraz, gdy widzi, że Claire zmienia się w kogoś, kto nigdy nie mógłby być jego dzieckiem. Jej blada, jasna skóra jest takim kontrastem do jego ciemnej, oliwkowej cery. Każdego dnia czekam, aż poprosi o test na ojcostwo.

Wiem, że to nadchodzi.

I co wtedy zrobię?

W międzyczasie, oszczędzam każdego centa. Mam tajne konto.

Na razie mam wystarczająco, aby utrzymać się przez kilka miesięcy.

Zastanawiam się tylko, czy odejście będzie takie łatwe.


	22. NIENAWIŚĆ

**ROZDZIAŁ 22 - NIENAWIŚĆ**

…**Edward…**

Wychodzę z zajęć, kieruję się do akademika. Trasa jest długa, ale wyszło słońce. Świeci. Nadeszła wiosna i dzisiaj nie potrzebuję mojej wełnianej kurtki.

Ktoś siedzi przed moimi drzwiami. Zatrzymuję się, starając się zobaczyć, kto to jest.

Leah.

Patrzy na mnie, uśmiecha się. Jej oczy są zmęczone, cienie pod nimi.

Kiedy podchodzi do mnie, widzę, że płakała.

- Przepraszam, nie miałam gdzie pójść.

- Co się stało? – pytam, pozwalając jej owinąć wokół mnie ramiona.

- Moja mama, ona zdradziła tatę. On ją wyrzucił.

Zaczyna płakać, jej ciało trzęsie się przy moim.

Jest mi z jej powodu smutno, tej biednej dziewczyny, którą trzymam. Jednak moje myśli są tylko przy tobie.

Gdzie jesteś? Czy jesteś bezpieczna? Co się stało, że w końcu to zrobił?

- Jak się tutaj dostałaś? – pytam.

- Autobusem, kupiłam bilet. Kazał jej zostawić wszystkich w domu, wszystkie dzieci. Nie pozwolił jej zabrać żadnego z nas, tylko niemowlę. Powiedział, że nie może już więcej znieść widoku cudzego dziecka. Jak ona mogła to zrobić? Nie rozumiem.

Ale ja tak. Zmusiłem cię do tego. Nie przestałem, nawet kiedy mnie błagałaś, prosiłaś. Zbyt mocno cię pragnąłem i nie mogłem odpuścić.

To moja wina.

Zawsze będę prześladowany przez to, co tobie zrobiłem. Jak zrujnowałem twoje życie.

To nie tego chciałem dla ciebie. Dla nas.

Chciałem szczęścia, dobroci, miłości. Żadne z nas nie dostało nic z tego.

Zabieram ją do mojego pokoju, pozwalam usiąść na moim łóżku. Przez chwilę płacze, ściskając w rękach moją poduszkę. Wychodzę, przynieść nam coś do jedzenia, zastanawiam się czy powinna zadzwonić do domu, czy on będzie się martwił.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie jesteś. Próbuję dodzwonić się na twoją komórkę, ale numer został odłączony.

Jak mogę uzyskać od niej informacje bez wydawania się zbyt oczywistym?

Kolację jemy w ciszy, zanim w końcu pytam jak długo zostanie, kiedy musi wyjechać. Czy on wie, że jest tutaj.

Jest czwartek, ona ma wracać w niedzielę. Jak zwykle, cieszę się, że mój współlokator tak często wyjeżdża do domu. Jego łóżko jest puste, nie żeby Leah na nim spała. Będzie spała ze mną, na moim łóżku.

W nocy czuję jak ociera się o mnie. Jest naga, dotyka mnie i prosi, abym dotknął ją. Robię to.

Ona jest jedyną częścią ciebie, która mi została.

Powiedziała mi, że nie wie, dokąd poszłaś, ale ją to nie obchodzi. Nienawidzi ciebie.

Chciałbym ciebie nienawidzić.

Modlę się, żebyś ty nie nienawidziła mnie.

Nienawidziła mnie za sprawienie, że to się tobie przydarzyło.

Nienawidziła mnie za zanurzenie mojego fiuta w twojej córce, której wystarczająco nie kocham.

Nienawidziła mnie za bycie zazdrosnym dupkiem o ciebie i mojego ojca.

Nienawidziła mnie, ponieważ tak bardzo, jak bardzo cię pragnę, jak wciąż cię kocham, nie mogę więcej za tobą gonić.

Nienawidziła mnie, bo się poddałem.


	23. ODEJŚCIE

**ROZDZIAŁ 23 - ODEJŚCIE**

…**Bella…**

- Wynoś się! Tylko ty i to dziecko, reszta dzieci jest moja! Zostają ze mną! Zabierz rzeczy i wszystko czego potrzebujesz i wynoś się. Jeśli nigdy nie zobaczę twojej oszukańczej twarzy, to i tak będzie zbyt szybko. Jesteś diabłem, nasieniem szatana. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłem ci tak długo mieszkać w moim domu, że nie zdemaskowałem ciebie! Wynoś się!

Krzyczy. Pakuję kilka toreb, podnoszę Claire. Całuję dzieci. Cóż, te, które wciąż ze mną rozmawiają.

On zrobił im pranie mózgu przeciwko mnie. Jestem grzesznicą, popełniającą najgorszy grzech, nie tylko przeciwko jemu, ale mojej rodzinie.

To właśnie im mówi, że nie kocham ich wystarczająco. Że wybrałam kogoś innego, zamiast nich. Że zadowalam swoje własne pragnienia kosztem ich szczęścia.

To nie prawda. W każdym razie, nie wszystko.

Leah mnie nienawidzi. Zawsze była taką córeczką tatusia, podziwiającą go. Od chwili, kiedy się urodziła, była w niego wpatrzona.

Byłam bardzo młoda, zbyt młoda. On był starszy, miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Ja prawie siedemnaście, zaczynałam ostatni rok w liceum.

Był studentem seminarium, od samego początku wiedzącym, że chce zostać pastorem. Jego powołaniem było służyć Bogu i był w tym dobry.

Przynajmniej był w czymś dobry. Szkoda, że to nigdy nie byłam ja.

Zabiegał o mnie. A ja mu pozwoliłam. Był piękny, wysoki, ciemny, bardzo przystojny. Wszystkie dziewczyny były o mnie zazdrosne i mi się to podobało.

Byłam młoda, głupia. Wcześniej uprawiałam seks, ale tylko kilka razy. Kiedy na Boże Narodzenie poprosił mnie, abym pozwoliła mu się dotknąć, ugięłam się. Był kochający, opiekuńczy, ale nie było tak jak innymi razy. Nie było tak, jak z tobą.

W lutym wiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży. Moi rodzice byli dobrymi, chodzącymi do kościoła ludźmi. Powiedzieli mi, abym oddała dziecko, zerwała z nim i dała sobie szansę na lepsze życie.

Nie mogłam. Chciałam dziecka i chciałam jego. Jego słowa były słodkie, miłe. Obiecał mi świat i starał się to zapewnić. Na początku.

Leah urodziła się na kilka dni przed moimi osiemnastymi urodzinami. Byłam młodą matką. Zbyt młodą i pozostawioną samą sobie. Moi rodzice nie chcieli mnie widzieć, rozmawiać ze mną. Wiedzieli, że jest dobrą osobą, po prostu chcieli dla mnie czegoś więcej.

Powinnam też chcieć czegoś więcej. Nie wiedziałam, że było coś więcej, dopóki nie spotkałam ciebie.

To było tak, jakbym znowu miała siedemnaście lat. A ty byłeś idealnym mężczyzną, zawróciłeś mi w głowie.

Pozwoliłam ci, poddając się wszystkim nastoletnim marzeniom, które już dawno straciłam.

Kto wiedział, że skończę dokładnie tak samo. Z dzieckiem, sama, bez żadnej rodziny do pomocy. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że ostatnim razem miałam męża, żeby mnie wspierał. Nawet, jeśli tylko finansowo.

Tym razem jestem naprawdę skazana tylko na samą siebie.

Całe miasto myśli, że to był twój ojciec. Twoja matka mnie nienawidzi.

Nie mam do niej pretensji.

Nawet, jeśli nienawidzi mnie z niewłaściwych powodów, za niewłaściwego mężczyznę.

Udało mi się naprawić przyjaźń z Alice Whitlock. Czułam się źle z powodu tych plotki. Jej mąż Jasper jest dobrym mężczyzną, uczciwym człowiekiem. Zawsze był dla mnie miły, więc widzę jak mogła w to uwierzyć.

Musiałam ją prosić, ale w końcu uwierzyła. Ucieszyłam się z załagodzenia sytuacji między nami. Gdyby tylko to było tak proste z wszystkimi relacjami.

Przeniosłam się do miasta. Jestem godziny drogi od nich. Godziny od ciebie. Chciałabym mieć twój adres. Albo numer telefonu. On zatrzymał mój telefon, wyłączył go.

Czuję się tak całkowicie samotna.

Ale kiedy w nocy idę spać, w tym maleńkim mieszkaniu z jedną sypialnią, przyciągam blisko naszą córkę i patrzę na zdjęcie naszej małej rodziny.

Tęsknię za tobą. Twoimi pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Pieprzykiem na szyi. Zapachem twojej skóry.

Tęsknię za tym wszystkim.

I zawsze będę.


	24. WOLNOŚĆ

**ROZDZIAŁ 24 - WOLNOŚĆ**

…**Edward…**

Jestem w domu na lato. To dziwne, ciebie tutaj nie ma.

Dom wygląda inaczej. Mogę powiedzieć, że wyjechałaś. On jest ciągle zrzędliwy. Nie jestem zaskoczony. Nie może pieprzyć cię, kiedykolwiek tylko zechce.

Dobrze. Może teraz zrozumie, jak to było dla ciebie, nigdy nie czuć satysfakcji. Mam nadzieję, że jego ręka sprawia mu przyjemność.

Leah stała się matką dla twoich dzieci. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widzę, mówi mi jak bardzo cię nienawidzi za zrobienie jej tego.

Ona tak naprawdę nie przypomina ciebie, kiedy tak mówi. W takich chwilach, widzę tylko jego.

Nienawidzę go. To sprawia, że czuję się nią poirytowany.

To wywołuje u niej płacz.

Kiedy płacze, wygląda tak jak ty. To sprawia, że ustępuję, poddaję się.

Myślę, że ona to wie.

Na jesieni wybiera się na mój uniwersytet. Wszyscy myślą, że pojedziemy razem, aby być razem. Prawda jest taka, że jej akademik jest po drugiej stronie kampusu. Rzadko kiedy będę ją widywał.

To w porządku. Muszę się zdystansować. W ten sposób nie będę myślał o tobie w każdej minucie, każdego dnia.

Zastanawiam się gdzie jesteś, co robisz.

Leah nie wie, mówi, że on nic im nie powie.

Pomijając fakt, że w ubiegłym tygodniu twój adwokat dostarczył papiery rozwodowe. Wszystkie podpisane.

Jesteś rozwiedziona, wolna.

Gdybym tylko wiedział, gdzie jesteś.

Znalazłbym ciebie, zobaczył czy nadal mnie chcesz.

Wiem, że ja wciąż bym ciebie chciał.

Ale nie wiem, gdzie jesteś. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę wiedział. I to chyba dobrze.

Mogę pogodzić się z moim życiem, gdy ty kontynuujesz swoje własne. Może znajdziesz kogoś, kto cię uszczęśliwi, da ci wszystko, czego on nie mógł.

To nadal nie będzie wszystko, co ja mogłem tobie dać. Dałbym tobie.

Ale to koniec. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

Czas ruszyć do przodu.

Tym razem naprawdę.


	25. CZAS

**ROZDZIAŁ 25 - CZAS**

…**Bella…**

Czas płynie. W niektóre dni zbyt powoli. W inne zbyt szybko. Trudno jest nadążyć, mieć jego poczucie.

Nie pozwalam sobie myśleć o niczym innym poza moim codziennym życiem. Mojej Claire. Mojej pracy.

Minęło sześć lat odkąd ostatni raz ciebie widziałam. Sześć lat wypełnionych pragnieniem, tęsknotą, chęciami.

Sześć lat wypełnionych miłością o jakiejkolwiek mogłam marzyć, że jest możliwa. Sposób w jaki kocha nas nasza córka, to tak jakbyś ty też tutaj był. Jest taka duża. Taka prawdziwa. Taka czysta.

Ona tak ciebie przypomina.

Każda jej część krzyczy 'Edward Cullen jest moim ojcem'.

Ona zna twoje imię, twoją dziewiętnastoletnią twarz.

Gdybyśmy jutro cię zobaczyły, wyglądałbyś tak samo?

Nie pozwalam sobie myśleć o tobie zbyt często. Skupiam się na tu i teraz. Próbuję przedrzeć się przez każdy dzień, każdy po kolei.

Słyszałam, że ponownie się ożenił. Jedna z tych starych suk miała córkę. Zabawne jest to, że ona jest tylko kilka lat starsza od Leah. Dwa lata starsza od ciebie. Jak sprawiedliwe to jest?

On dostaje ją i wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

Oni nigdy nie byliby szczęśliwi gdybym ja dostała ciebie.

Nawet teraz.

Nie utrzymuję kontaktów z nikim z miasta, z wyjątkiem Alice. Ona jest jedyną przyjaciółką jaką mam.

Ona wie, że pogłoska się kłębi, plotkarskie kobiety w mieście. Ją również dopadły, pamięta.

Od niego żadnego słowa. Nawet nie wie, gdzie jestem. Nie pyta o to również. Nie jestem trudna do odnalezienia, mój adres nie jestem zastrzeżony.

Mógłbyś mnie odnaleźć. Gdybyś chciał.

Ale nie chcesz i to jest okej.


	26. NAZNACZONE

**ROZDZIAŁ 26 - NAZNACZONE**

…**Edward…**

Sześć lat.

Wiele może się zdarzyć w ciągu sześciu lat.

Myślę o tobie każdego dnia.

Gdzie jesteś.

Co robisz.

Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Czy kochasz kogoś nowego.

Czy tak samo wyglądasz.

Czy poznałbym ciebie, gdybym cię zobaczył.

Staram się o tobie zapomnieć, o czasie, który razem spędziliśmy.

Przez długi czas skupiłem się na szkole. Szkole i Leah. Rzeczy nie były takie, jak myślała, że będą, kiedy dostała się na uniwersytet. Pracowite życie, wypełniony harmonogram, nie za wiele czasu dla nas obojga na randki.

Potem ta cała sprawa pomiędzy tobą i moim ojcem.

Nie wiem, czy powinienem wierzyć w to, czy nie, ale on przyszedł do mnie. Kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło. Rozmawiał ze mną. Wyznał, że był z tobą, że to była pomyłka. To się nigdy wcześniej, ani później nie wydarzyło. Nie z żadną inną kobietą.

Mojej mamie powiedział, że to wszystko plotki. Udali się do poradni. Błagał mnie, abym nie powiedział jej prawdy.

Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Nigdy nie zrobię.

Powiedziałem Leah. Pewnego dnia spytała dlaczego jej siostra wygląda tak jak ja.

Opowiedziałem jej to, co powiedział mój ojciec.

To ją przeraziło.

Po tym nie widziałem jej przez dwa tygodnie.

Smutne było to, że nie tęskniłem za nią. Ani razu.

Wiedziałem, że muszę pozwolić jej odejść. Oboje tego potrzebowaliśmy, przerwy.

Płakała, a ja muszę przyznać, że też uroniłem parę łez.

Ona była moim połączeniem z tobą. Bez niej, wydawałoby się jakbyś nigdy nie istniała.

Ale moje serce wiedziało, że istniałaś. Moje serce ma odciśnięte na sobie twoje imię.

Nie obchodzi go z kim byłaś, z kim będziesz. Ono po prostu wie, że chce ciebie.

Zawsze.

Leah i ja pozostaliśmy w kontakcie, spotykając się raz na jakiś czas. Teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Zaprosiła mnie na ślub swojego taty. Dziewczyna, z którą się ożenił była tylko dwa lata starsza ode mnie. Jak sprawiedliwe to jest? On jest pięć lat straszy od ciebie, więc to sprawia, że jest dwadzieścia lat starszy od niej. Trzy lata większa rozpiętość, niż pomiędzy tobą i mną.

To niesprawiedliwe. Nienawidzę go. Nadal.

Po ukończeniu szkoły, dostałem pracę, harowałem czterdzieści godzin tygodniowo, jak oczekiwałem.

Nie chodziłem na randki. Nie mogłem. Nikt nie był tak dobry, jak ty.

Leah się umawiała. Zastanawiam się, czy o tym wiesz, czy miałaś od niej wiadomość. Wątpię. Mówi, że ciebie nienawidzi.

Też próbowałem, ale nie mogę.

Ona nadal jest w szkole, zdobywa tytuł magistra w dziedzinie nauczania. Teraz jest nauczycielką w małym dwuletnim college'u w mieście blisko mnie.

Czasami ją widuję, nie często. Spotyka się z kimś, ma na imię Paul. Wydaje się miły.

Cieszę się z jej powodu. Zasługuje na kogoś dobrego, kto mógłby poświęcić się dla niej.

Zastanawiam się czy ty też tak masz.

Moja praca niedawno mnie przeniosła, do miasta. Jest zatłoczone, znacznie większe od tego, w którym mieszkaliśmy przez wszystkie te lata.

Jeden z moich przyjaciół z uczelni tutaj pracuje. On próbuje mnie umówić, ale nie mogę tego zrobić.

Moja mama chce, abym przyjechał do domu, poznał córkę jej nowej sąsiadki.

Nie chcę tego.

Sprawy między mną i ojcem nadal są napięte.

Czy mu wierzę? Część mnie chce. Część mnie nie.

Nie wiem.

Dlaczego miałby kłamać na temat bycia z tobą? Na temat bycia ojcem Claire? Dlaczego miałby to powiedzieć, gdyby to nie była prawda?

Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, zobaczyć się z tobą.

Mam tak wiele pytań. Rzeczy, nad którymi przez lata się zastanawiałem.

Ale gdybym zobaczył cię na ulicy, czy wiedziałbym, że to ty?

Czy rozpoznałbym ciebie?


	27. PRACA

**ROZDZIAŁ 27 - PRACA**

…**Bella…**

W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat życie było trudne. Dawałyśmy sobie radę, ale tylko dlatego, że nasza sąsiadka, pani Cope jest święta. Naprawdę jest błogosławieństwem zesłanym od Boga.

Kiedyś prowadziła świetlicę. Gdy wprowadziłam się tutaj, zaproponowała, że popilnuje Claire, podczas gdy będę szukała pracy.

Dostałam pracę przy wypieku ciasta. Nie miałam umiejętności poszukiwanych na rynku. Nie zostałam przyuczona do niczego, oprócz wychowywania dzieci i wyglądania słodko i niewinnie w ramionach Wielebnego. Ale potrafiłam piec. Byłam w tym dobra.

Myślę, że muszę podziękować za to wszystkim tym kościelnym sprzedażom wypieków.

Każdego dnia piekę ciasta w restauracji. W dobrych godzinach, od trzeciej nad ranem do południa. Claire zawsze śpi do ósmej lub coś około tego, więc pani Cope nie zgodziła się, abym płaciła jej za trzy godziny, kiedy nasza córka śpi.

Zamiast tego, każdego dnia przynosiłam jej z restauracji ciasto i lunch. Ona to uwielbiała, tak jak ja. Mój szef pozwalał mi kupować je po kosztach, co mnie ratowało. Musiałam oszczędzać.

Jakieś półtora roku temu poprosił mnie, abym popracowała jako kelnera. Ktoś zachorował.

W tym też byłam dobra, utrzymywaniu ładu i porządku. Szybkim podawaniu jedzenia. Jak sadzę to kolejna konsekwencja prowadzenia domu pełnego dzieci.

Nie pozwalam sobie o nich myśleć. Nigdy. Jeśli to zrobię, stracę rozum.

Dostałam od nich dziewięć listów odkąd wyjechałam. Alice mi je przekazała, wiedzą, że potrafi mnie znaleźć. Większość dzieci nadal wierzy, że ich nie chcę, że celowo je zostawiłam. Wierzą mu, jego kłamstwom. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę miała szansę udowodnić im, że to nie była prawda.

Że pragnę przytulać je każdego wieczora.

Że martwię się o ich stopnie w szkole.

Że mam nadzieję, że są najedzone, kiedy idą spać.

Że mam nadzieję, iż ich nowa mama całuje i opatruje ich rany we właściwy sposób.

Ale nie pozwalam sobie w ten sposób myśleć. Jeszcze nie. Może pewnego dnia będę.

Teraz łatwiej jest blokować rzeczy. Wymaga tego ode mnie moja praca, dobrze się tego nauczyłam.

Kilka lat temu szef zapytał, czy chcę pracować w jego drugim lokalu. Nocnym klubie. Więcej pieniędzy, wyższe napiwki, serwowanie wyłącznie drinków.

Skorzystałam z okazji. Claire zaczynała przedszkole, a pani Cope była zadowolona mogąc opiekować się dzieckiem w nocy.

Pracowałam jako kelnerka przez rok, dopóki nie spytał mnie czy chcę zarabiać więcej pieniędzy. Czy chcę tańczyć.

Roześmiałam się. Byłam czterdziestoletnią starą kobietą, która urodziła sześcioro dzieci. Żaden mężczyzna nie chciałby oglądać mnie tańczącej.

Ale chcieli. I zarobiłam dużo pieniędzy. W pierwszy weekend zarobiłam ponad tysiąc dolarów. Ponad połowę mojego miesięcznego wynagrodzenia.

Zaczęłam ćwiczyć, wzmocniłam ciało i wyglądałam lepiej, niż większość dwudziesto- pięcioletnich tancerek.

Zdobyłam klientów, którzy przychodzili co tydzień mnie zobaczyć.

Byli mili, przeważnie. Kiedy ich poznałam nie wydawali się tacy źli.

Kilka lap dance tutaj, parę prywatnych tańców tam.

Teraz pracuję tylko trzy noce w tygodniu, a dwie z nich wypadają w weekend. Jestem każdego wieczora w domu, aby utulić Claire do snu i każdego ranka, aby przygotować jej śniadanie. Odprowadzam ją do szkoły, a potem pracuję nad moimi lekcjami online.

Możesz być ze mnie dumny, tak myślę. Robię coś ze swoim życiem. Próbuję być kimś.

Zawsze mówiłeś, że mogę być kimkolwiek, każdym, ale nigdy ci nie wierzyłam.

Słuchałam jego, kiedy mówił mi, że zawsze będę tylko gospodynią domową.

Upewnił się co do tego. Odebrał mi wszystkie szanse, moje możliwości. Moje wybory.

Czasami się śmieję, myśląc że robi to komuś innemu.

Ale ja jestem wolna. Wolna od jego rządów. Wolna od jego świata.

Zawsze myślałam, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. I był.

Po prostu nie był dobry dla mnie.

Nie tak, jak ty.


End file.
